


Despite the Consequences

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel gives into temptation.





	Despite the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Despite the Consequences  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 224  
>  **Summary:** Angel gives into temptation.  
>  **A/N:** written for iwry_marathon on livejournal

“I can’t stop thinking about how badly I...” His voice trailed off as he stepped closer invading her personal space. He glanced down at her lips before raising his head to stare into her eyes. “I just want to kiss you.”

Buffy’s mouth fell open at his admission. She was absolutely giddy with happiness as his words kept running through her mind over and over again. _Angel wanted to kiss her. _When she was sure she could speak without giggling she whispered huskily, “What’s stopping you?”__

__Angel tried to take a step back away from her but perversely his body seemed to have a mind of its own and he moved even closer. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”_ _

__“Yes I do.” She had never been more sure of anything in her life. No matter what happened next she wanted, needed Angel to kiss her. Besides what could be so wrong with him kissing her? Buffy closed the distance between them and slid her arms around Angel’s neck, urging him towards her. “Kiss me, please.”_ _

__He could have been stronger, denied her what they both wanted so desperately but he didn’t. Angel was sick and tired of denying himself what he wanted. Without a word he lowered his head. Just this once he was going to give in to temptation the consequences be damned._ _


End file.
